The Never Forgotten One
by REVlover92
Summary: A girl that all the Sohmas remember. A girl that is forever in their memories. A girl that opened up the walls surrounding all of the Sohmas' hearts and freed them forever. And at the end will she break the curse or not? Is she that special? Read and see.
1. Default Chapter

The Never Forgotten One

Hello everyone! I know I didn't do that much on the other story, but I had to type this one up. Ok. Let's start.

Disclaimer: I..DO…NOT…OWN…FRUIT…BASKET

Chapter 1: Memories.

4 months before actual Fruit Basket starts

Yuki walked around one of the many houses that the Sohmas owned, but this particular one was special to Yuki. After all it was Yuki's and _hers_. As Yuki walked into a bedroom a flood of memories hit him like a wave of water. The nights they shared together, the fun they had, and that day that was engraved in Yuki's memory when both of them confessed their love to each other. As he was deep in thought someone quietly crept behind him.

"Yuki?", asked Shigure softly knowing full well what Yuki was thinking about.

Surprised, Yuki quickly turned around, "Yeah, what?"

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. Let's go. We have to start unpacking", said Yuki as he headed downstairs.

"You know maybe I should write you story. I'm sure she would have loved it. You guys being best friend then falling in love. After you both confessed your eternal love for each other, she get sh.."

"Say another word and you'll regret even being born", growled Yuki angrily, "you know that you're not supposed to talk about her"

Shigure shut up immediately. Both Yuki and Shigure silently went downstairs. As they watched the movers take out box by box Shigure asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Yuki sighed and leaned on the near wall.

"What's to talk about? It's not like you weren't there."

"True, but I didn't love her the way you did"

After a moment of silence, Shigure asked,

"Do you miss her?"

"I miss her and I still love her"

And he did. Even after 2 years he still loved her with all his heart and missed her like crazy.

End Chapter 1 

How did u like it? Please RR.


	2. A 'Settled In' Visit

Hello, everyone!

I know you all probably hate me right now because I haven't updated in a long time, but I had a good excuse. I had so much homework! Please forgive me! Hope you liked the first chapter. I was so excited with the reviews I got. Thank you all! Just to tell you that this isn't a YukiTohru fic. I hope you like the second chapter. By the way,

Blah Blah Blah- talking

_Blah Blah Blah_- flashback

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter. It's on there.

Chapter 2: A 'Settled In' Visit

2 months after…

It was a beautiful day. All the sakura trees were in full bloom and everything was growing to their utmost abilities. Yes, it was a beautiful day. A man in a kimono walked along a street that he knew so well, enjoying the scenery around him. Shigure whistled a song, proving that he was in a good mood, while heading toward the main Sohma house. As he neared the house he sighed, remembering all the good and bad memories that took place in his old home. When he reached the outer gate he sucked in his breath, wished himself good luck and entered the gates of the main Sohma house. He made his way to Hatori's office, knowing that Hatori was in there. He knocked on the door. Not receiving any answer he walked inside. There he found Hatori hard at work on some paperwork.

"Yes?", Hatori asked, annoyance obviously written on his voice for being disturbed.

"You aren't even going to look up? I'm your old friend. Oh, you wound me to the quick, my old friend", said Shigure in an overly dramatic voice.

Hatori put down his pencil, looked up, and said with forced patience, "Hello, Shigure. What do you want?"

Happy to know that he had Hatori's attention even though it was obvious that it wanted to be on the paperwork in front of him said, "Just came to tell you that we're all settled in at our new home"

"How's Yuki?", asked Hatori.

"Medically, he's fine. In general, he's the same as always."

"Really? I thought maybe that he would change that he was in that house.", said Hatori, surprised.

"Nope. I thought so too, but I guess not."

"Then why did you both move there then?"

"Why, Hatori. I'm so glad that you care about me."

"I was talking more about Yuki than you."

Not surprised at Hatori's coldness, Shigure said, "I think he just wants to be close to something that had good memories of the two of them than stay here where there are a few bad memories."

"Yes, I'm not surprised that he would want that. If I were him I would want that too. But what I am surprised is that Akito let him go."

"Well, you see Yuki now. He's so cold. He doesn't let anyone see his true emotions. He doesn't even show his true smile now."

"He acts as if she's dead", whispered Hatori.

"She might as well be", said Shigure.

"How could you say that! You loved her as much as we all did. She saved us all from turning into ice.", replied Hatori in an angry voice.

Shigure then looked up to Hatori's bookcase. He gave a wistful smile and stood up to walk to the bookcase. He picked up a picture frame that was beside the picture of Kana and said, "I can't believe you still have this picture"

Hatori smiled, thinking back to when he took that picture.

_Flashback_

_Hatori stood up and stretched. He was working for most of the morning and he was tired. He looked down and remembered what he was going to do next. With a mischievous smile he picked up a black item on his desk and went to find the person that he wanted. He searched the whole house when he spotted her a few feet away. He took out the black camera that he had hidden behind his back and called, "Hey"_

_A beautiful girl with waist- length, light, brown, hair with a perfect figure and beautiful coffee brown eyes, looked toward the sound of the voice with a huge smile._

_Click…_

_A bright light flashed…_

_Then a scream…._

_Followed my chuckling…_

"_Hatori! You know that I don't like my picture taken. Give me that camera!", the girl said while trying in vain to grab the camera, but Hatori raised the camera out of reach. Laughing at the girl trying to reach the camera, Hatori dodged the hands that came close to the camera. Tired, the girl just settled on hitting Hatori light with her clenched fists and pouting cutely._

_End Flashback_

"She looks beautiful in this picture, but then again she looked beautiful in every picture", said Shigure.

"Yeah, she did."

"Well, wish me luck. I'm going to see Akito.", said Shigure as he headed toward the door.

"Good luck"

Shigure opened the door and was about to walk out when he stumbled on a little boy.

"Momiji?", asked a surprise Shigure, "were you eavesdropping?"

Momiji raised his head to reveal tears in his eyes.

"I want her back. I want to see her.", said Momiji in a tearful voice. Shigure patted Momiji's head and said, "We all want that, Momiji".

Shigure walked off to Akito's room.

Akito's Room

"Hello", greeted Shigure.

Akito nodded in return.

"Just came to tell you we're all settled in", announced Shigure.

"Yuki?"

"Still cold as ever"

After a moment of silence , Shigure said, "You know it's your fault he moved. If you hadn't made so many bad memories for him and her, he would still be living here."

"Shut up. Leave. You said your message", ordered Akito.

Obediently, Shigure left without a word.

After Shigure left Akito put his head down and didn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes.

"I miss her too", he whispered.

End Chapter 2 

I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. Just hit that gray button that says Go!. You know you want to. Please give me any suggestion for the next chapter. I'll really take them under consideration. Thank you!


	3. Memories

Hi! IÕm back! I would just like to thank my beta reader. THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. whatever

Chapter 3: Memories

ÔWhy? Why did I ask her to stay with us? Why Honda Tohru of all people?Õ, asked Yuki to himself.

ÒBecause she reminds you of her,Õ said a voice in YukiÕs head.

ÔNo, she doesnÕt!Ó objected Yuki.

While Yuki was having this internal battle within himself, Shigure quietly crept up behind him. ÒYUKI!Ó, shouted Shigure right in YukiÕs ear . Yuki jumped a mile in surprise, having not noticed when Shigure had appeared beside him.

ÒJeez, Shigure! DonÕt surprise me like that!Ó

Shigure chuckled,Ó We have a problem. Come on!Ó

Yuki followed Shigure to the living room where Tohru and Kyo were siting across from each other in awkward silence. When the two newcomers made themselves comfortable, Yuki asked the questions burning in his mind. ÒSo whatÕs the problem?Ó

ÒWe have the little issue of a room for Tohru-kun.Ó

ÒOh, I see...Why donÕt you just give her that stupid catÕs room?Ó

ÒWhat did you say!Ó shouted Kyo, ÒAnyway, you have a spare bedroom so she can just sleep in there.Ó

ÒWe donÕt have a spare bedroom,Ó said Yuki, genuinely confused.

ÒOh, really? Then what about her bedroom? Are you really going to let her room stay like that and let dust gather? Give it up! SheÕs not coming back. SheÕs probably over there, dead!Ó

ÒKyo!Ó, repremended Shigure in an angry voice, ÒthatÕs enough!Ó

Compared to Yuki, ShigureÕs scolding was nothing. One minute you see Yuki standing up with his hands clenched in fists and the other minute Kyo was flying across the room, breaking everything in his path. Yuki kept on beating him up until Shigure felt that Kyo had enough punishment and held him back.

ÒDonÕt you dare talk about her ever again! YouÕre abusing her just by talking about her, you low-life scum! I swear to god if you even say her name ever again, IÕll beat you so much that another word will never past your lips.Ó shouted Yuki, ÒYou think I donÕt know that dust is adding up in her room when sheÕs actually supposed to be in that room! You think I donÕt know the reason sheÕs over there is because of me! You donÕt even know the beginning of it!Ó

ÒYuki, Kyo, calm down. We have a guest,Ó scolded Shigure, surprisingly acting his age, ÒWeÕll just take the books out of my library and use that as TohruÕs room.Ó

While this...argument was happening, Tohru sat there, quietly, not sure if she should interrupt or not. Well, at least from this...disagreement, Tohru learned a few things. One, Kyo and Yuki were violent so never get on their bad side. Two, if you talk about this unknown girl, theyÕll get mad. Three, if theyÕre mad they donÕt see anything else but what theyÕre mad at. So if theyÕre mad, quickly, but quietly, get out of the room and to the nearest safest place.

Next Day

Yuki was still half-asleep as he changed into his school uniform. Yuki looked at his mirror to tie his tie when the things that Kyo had said the day before entered his mind.

ÔWhat if she really is dead?Õ thought Yuki. He quickly shook his head, dismissing the thought. Soon he was done and headed downstairs for breakfast. That morningÕs breakfast was a little odd. Having two added members of the household made breakfast awkward and tense although everyone tried their best to break the uneasiness. Finally, breakfast was over and everyone sat there in silence until Tohru got up and fetched some things from the kitchen counter. She laid one in front of Yuki and the other in front of Kyo. Both looked down to find that Tohru had packed them a bento. Yuki looked at his bento in silence as his eyes watered up but he blinked them back. ÒSheÓ had made bentos for him too.

The three walked in awkward silence to school. When they got there they went their own separate ways in the class, making sure that it was just a coincidence that they came at the exact same time. Tohru went to her friends, Uo-chan and Hana-chan, Kyo went to his desk, and Yuki went to his desk beside Yamazaki Lynn. Lynn had an adorable chubby face and stood a little shorter than Yuki. She had green eyes that were captivating and her slim figure made her wanted by most boys. Only Yuki regarded her with care and politeness. After all, Lynn is her best friend. Not only that, but Lynn had been there since he was young and helped him from a distance. Today, though, he had to ask her something. Had to.

ÒLynn-san, may I ask you a question?Ó

Lynn looked up from the book she was studying and blushed when she found out it was Yuki that asked her the question. Lynn had a slight crush on Yuki since they were little. Screw that, a huge crush! ÒOf courseÓ, said Lynn with her soft voice.

ÒDoes Honda-san remind you of someone?Ó

ÒYou mean, does she remind me of--Ó

ÒYes, herÓ, interrupted Yuki.

ÒWell...Her cheerfulness does a little bit, but I think that she had a different personality from Honda-sanÓ, answered Lynn, after studying Tohru for a while.

ÒYes, I thought so tooÓ , sighed Yuki

Soon class started and all conversation ceased.

Lunchtime

Yuki took out his home-made bento and opened it. Just for a second, Yuki saw the bentos that she used to make flash before his eyes. He remembered when she first made him his bento.

Flashback

It was early morning and the smell of food woke Yuki up. Today was the day. Today was the first day of school. More importantly, today was the first day of school going with the person he loved most. He quickly changed into his uniform and rushed downstairs. What he found was amazing. On the dining table were all sorts of food. All his, Shigure, and KyoÕs favorite foods were placed neatly on the table. Yuki was still awe-strucked when Shigure and Kyo came into the dining room. The person who made the foods came in and saw them with their mouth open in shock so she had to go to each individual and close their mouths. When they had their share of staring, they sat down and started eating. The three men exclaimed over how delicious the food was when they found a chance. Soon the dishes were completely empty and everyone was full. The only girl in the house cleared the dishes and washed the dishes. Yuki came in the kitchen as soon as she finished the dishes.

ÒOh, hello, Yuki! I have something for you.Ó said the girl as she went to get something from the counter. She walked to Yuki with a bento. ÒHere. I made you a bento,Ó she said as she handed him the bento.

ÒI canÕt take this,Ó said Yuki a little uncertain.

ÒWhy not?Ó asked the girl more than a little confused.

ÒYou spent so hard making breakfast and I know you so you probably worked hard making the bento. You should eat it, not me.Ó

ÒOh! Is that whatÕs bothering you? DonÕt worry! I made one for myself and for Kyo.Ó she said, holding two more bentos, ÒBesides I made these with a lot of love.Ó

ÒO.K. Thanks a lot. IÕm sure IÕll love it,Ó smiled Yuki.

ÒYouÕll eat it then, right? ThatÕs great! Thanks!Ó said the girl and left the kitchen after giving a kiss on his cheek. She went to find Kyo to give him his bento.

Flashback

Yuki still remembered the bentos that she gave him. It was always delicious and always had a little note in it which was really cute. Yuki ate the bento absently and before he knew it, lunchtime was over.

Lynn watched Yuki faze out during lunchtime and she could probably bet her life what he was thinking about.

ÔI wonder if I should tell him now,Õ thought Lynn, ÔNah, IÕll tell Shigure on ValentineÕs Day.Õ

End Chapter 3 

Thank you! And it is done. The third chapter. Dun Dun Dun Dun. Please leave a review.


End file.
